


In Which Leaving You Is the Hardest Thing To Do.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Strange Relationship of Scotty and Hannah [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kids, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty's been called up to help with fixing up the Enterprise for six weeks, while Hannah and the kids wait for him at home. The itinerary didn't say anything about a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s six weeks, Scotty,” Hannah sighed, as her husband grumbled and cursed. “Six weeks will go by quickly and you’ll be back.”

 

“Six weeks is too bloody long!” he tossed a pair of pajama bottoms into the duffle bag. “And yer half way through yer pregnancy! What if something were to happen and Ah couldn’t get back to yeh?”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes, “Scotty, I will be fine! The baby will be fine!” she said, ignoring the muttering from him. “You love the _Enterprise!_ It was hard enough trying to pull you into a shuttle when we left and now that Kirk offered you the control of the upgrades, you don’t want to go?”

 

He turned to look at her, “Scotty, tell me what’s wrong,” she came towards the bed. “If you didn’t want to go, you could’ve told Kirk no.”

 

He sighed, “Ah just want to see her one last time,” he shrugged. “Yeh know.. before they all jet off for god knows how long. But I don’t want to leave yeh for six bloody weeks!”

 

Hannah nodded, “I think this will be good for you,” she smiled lightly. “Think of it as your way of saying “see ya later!”” she shrugged. “You never know, Scotty. One day, when the kids are a bit older to be left with your mother and sister, we could always go back up with them.”

“Ah couldn’t do that,” he shook his head. “Things change when yeh have kids, Han. Ah’m going crazy at just the thought of leaving yeh all down here for six weeks! Ah can’t even imagine going five years without seeing my family!”

 

“So spend six weeks with the ship, fix her up with all the love and care that you’ve given her before and come back home,” Hannah sighed, lying back on the bed.

 

Scotty picked up a shirt and folded it up, “Yeh know, Kirk always said that the _Enterprise_ was the other woman in our relationship,” he said. “How come yeh haven’t screamed at me for that one?”

 

She snorted, “Because in the end, it’s _me_ you come home to,” she shrugged, earning a snort from him. “And I’d like to think that I’m a better lover than the _Enterprise.”_

“Oh, you are,” Scotty chuckled. “Ah know for a fact that yeh release all yer pent up anger through sex, because yeh wake up the next morning all sweet and cuddly.”

 

Hannah was ready to reply as Ian and Mila came flying into the room, screaming and climbing up onto the bed.  
  
“MUM! DAD!” they both shrieked.

 

“Oi! Don’t jump on the bed!” Scotty scolded, as Mila tried to climb into the duffle bag. “And what are yeh doing, Mila?”

 

She looked up at him, “Ah want to go with yeh, Daddy!” she beamed, before wiggling her body in between the clothes.  

 

“Mila, love, yeh can’t go with me,” he said, pulling her out of the bag. “Yeh need to stay with Mum and Ian.”

 

The five year old pouted, “Pleaseeee?”

 

He shook his head, “How can Ah fix Uncle Jim’s ship and watch yeh at the same time?” he asked.

 

“Ah help yeh!” she nodded. “Daddy! Ah want to go with yeh!!!!”

 

While Ian was the splitting image of Scotty, it was Mila that took after his personality to his speech patterns. She was a “mini-Scotty” as Jim said, sharing the same interests in sandwiches, football and engineering.

 

“Maybe when yer older,” Scotty said, ruffling her red curls. “Now, Ah need to finish packing.”

“Mom, can I go to Travis’s house to watch a holo-vid?” he asked, bouncing lightly on the bed.

 

Hannah groaned, “Did you do your homework?” she asked, as Ian nodded. “All of it?”

 

Ian groaned, “Mom! You know I did all of it!” he whined. “Dad!”

 

“Oh for crying out loud!” he exclaimed. “If yeh did yer homework then yeh can go!”

 

“Yes!” Ian cried in triumph. “Thanks Dad!”

 

He then jumped off the bed and took off, his feet pounding against the hardwood floor and down the steps.

 

Hannah sighed, “Thank god this kid lives next door,” she mumbled, as Mila crawled around the clothes on the bed.

 

Scotty hummed in agreement, “Daddy, can yeh bring my drawings to Uncle Jim’s boat?” she asked. “Ah made a drawing for everyone.”

 

“Ah will bring all yer drawings up with me,” he promised. “Ah just hope you got the ears right on Mister Spock’s drawing this time.”

Mila nodded enthusiastically, “Uncle Bones made sure Ah got them right!” she said, standing up on the mattress. “He gave me a book about Mister Spock’s people so Ah could learn about them!”

 

“Mila Leigh, what did I say about standing up on the bed?” Hannah asked.

 

“To not do it,” Mila replied, giving the mattress a light shake as she wobbled.

 

Hannah looked at her, “Sit down, Mila,” she ordered. “Or you wont be able to have ice-cream later.”

Scotty helped her down off the bed, “Come on, sweet,” he led her to the closet. “Yeh can help me finish with the packing and then we’ll go downstairs and make dinner.”

 

“Sandwich?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

He chuckled and nodded, “Aye,” he said. “Sandwiches sound like a good plan, that way yer Mum doesn’t have to cook tonight.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mummmmmmmmm! Can Ah call Daddy?” Mila asked, climbing onto the sofa.

 

Hannah looked up from the PADD in her lap, “Mila, it’s late,” she sighed. “Daddy’s probably working or sleeping by now.”

 

Mila pouted, “Pleaseee?” she begged. “Ah want to tell him something!”

 

“Can you wait until tomorrow?” Hannah asked, as the five year old tugged on the sleeve of her sweater.

 

“No Mummy!” Mila shook her head. “Ah need to tell him now!”

 

Hannah sighed and set the PADD down next to her, “Okay,” she nodded, hoisting herself up off the sofa. “Let’s go call him.”

 

Taking her hand, Hannah led her over to console on the desk, taking a seat on the chair. Pulling Mila onto her lap, Hannah quickly sent in a request for an open communication link to the _Enterprise,_ hoping that Nyota would be the one to receive it. Five minutes later, Hannah and Mila had a wide view of Engineering.

 

“Han?” Scotty frowned at the screen. “Mila? What are yeh doing up at this hour?”

 

Mila giggled, “Daddy! Yer face is dirty!” she shook her head. “What are yeh doing?”

 

Scotty smiled, “Mila bean, yeh need to be in bed!” he chuckled, as she pouted. “Uncle Pavel and Ah are fixing the warp drives so the ship can go faster.”

 

“How fast?” Mila asked.

 

“So fast that yer hair won’t ever lay straight down yer back again!” Scotty beamed, making Mila giggle. “Now, why are yeh up so late?”

 

Mila sighed, “Ah miss yeh!” she pouted. “When are yeh coming home?”

 

It had been two and a half weeks since Scotty took a shuttle up to the space dock with a crew of engineers, leaving behind Hannah and the kids. For two and a half weeks, Hannah listened to the kids cry and whine for the father, while sleeping alone in their bed. Some nights, Mila snuck into the master bedroom and climbed up and under the heavy blankets and curled up next to her mother. The play room table became an art center, as Mila drew picture after picture for Scotty, as well as her Aunt and Uncles. Markers, colored pencils, crayons and glitter glue pens were out of their boxes and covering most of the floor as she scribbled every single thing she did or saw each day. 

 

" _Daddy's gonna need new pictures_ ," Mila said one rainy afternood. " _Ah want him to know what we did here_!" 

 

“Soon sweet,” Scotty said. “Four weeks and two days.”

 

“But that’s foreverrrrr!” Mila whined. “Can Uncle Jim send yeh home now?”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Ah wish,” he sighed. “Ah’ll be home before yeh know it, Mila bean. And Keenser is coming back with me too! He’s gonna help me at the Academy!”

 

“Keenser!!!” Mila squealed at the mention of Scotty's friend and engineering companion. 

 

Hannah smiled over the top of her head, as Scotty chuckled. “The next time yeh call, yeh can talk to him,” Scotty said. “But now, Ah want yeh to go to bed. Mum looks knackered and she needs all the rest she can get.”

 

“Okay,’ Mila sighed. “Ah love yeh, Daddy!”

 

“Ah love yeh too, Mila,” he said. “Go on upstairs and brush yer teeth!”

 

Blowing him a kiss, Mila climbed off Hannah’s lap and quickly ran towards the stairs, storming up them two at a time.

 

Hannah sighed, “You should be getting ready for bed too, Scotty,” she shook her head.

 

“So should you, Hannah,” he grinned. “How are things down there?”

 

She shrugged, “Exhausting,” she admitted. “Ian’s been next door everyday after school and on the weekends, while Mila mopes around the house. They miss you so much.”

 

“Ah miss them too,” Scotty nodded. “Ah miss yeh as well.”

 

Hannah smiled, “Me too. As much as you drive me crazy, I don’t like being without you,” she shrugged. “How are the repairs coming along?”

 

Scotty sighed, “They’re coming,” he shrugged. “Looks like Kirk had a little too much fun, warping the girl and causing mischief with hostiles.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Hannah snorted. “Well, I’m better get going. Knowing Mila, she’s probably flooded out the bathroom already.”

 

“Ah’ll call yeh’s tomorrow, “ Scotty smiled. “Give them a kiss for me.”

 

Hannah nodded, “I will,” she promised. “And make sure you wash all that stuff off your face, before it dries out your skin or stains it.”

 

Scotty mock saluted her, “Yes Ma’am,” he grinned. “Love yeh, Han.”

 

“I love you too, Scotty,” she smiled, before ending the call.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mila Leigh and Ian Josiah! If you don’t quit your hollering, I will call your father up and he will be very upset!” Hannah shouted, as the doorbell rang again.

 

Hannah made her way towards the front door, stepping over toys and shoes that scattered every inch of space in the house.

 

“Yes? Oh! Admiral Pike,” she gasped, standing up straighter. “How… Please, come in.”

 

Unlocking the screen door, Hannah pushed it open and stepped aside as the older man came in. “I’m so sorry for the mess,” she said, closing the door behind them. “The kids are a bit fussy today.”

 

Pike smiled, “Not to worry,” he said. “I’ve seen worse.”

 

Hannah smiled briefly, “The kitchen is the safest place to sit,” she started down the hall. “I’ll put the kettle on to boil.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Hannah had two cups of tea on the table and a tin of shortbread biscuits between them.

 

“Sorry,” Hannah smiled, as she sat down at the table. “Had to make sure the kids weren’t killing one another.”

 

Pike nodded, “How are they?” he asked.

 

She sighed, “They miss their father,” she said. “They’ve never been apart from him for this long and it’s been a lot harder to deal with than I expected.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Pike said. “I remember being distressed when my parents used to travel off planet when I was their age.”

 

Hannah nodded, “So, what can I do for you, sir?” she asked. “Forgive me, but it’s not everyday that I have an Admiral sitting at my kitchen table, drinking cheap tea from a chipped cup.”

 

Pike managed a small chuckled, “It’s good tea,” he nodded, before growing serious. “The _Enterprise_ was called in for an emergency rescue mission 0500 this morning.”

 

“Wha-But I thought the ship was on a space dock for repairs?” she frowned. “I was told by my husband that the ship was in no shape for warp.”

 

“Two weeks ago it wasn’t,” Pike sighed. “The warp drives were the first thing that Scotty tackled when he boarded the ship. I know this, because Kirk sends me frequent reports on all the updates so that I know where they’re at.”

 

Hannah shifted in the chair, her hand coming down to rest upon her growing belly. “So what does this mean?” she asked. “Does it mean that he won’t be home next week?”

 

Pike shrugged, “I honestly don’t know, Hannah,” he shook his head. “Depending on how long it takes for them to complete the mission, they could dock earlier than expected.”

 

“What do I tell the kids?”

 

“Just tell them that the communications system is down for repair,” he said. “Do not tell them anything else, that will resort to panic. We haven’t made this rescue mission public yet, because it involves the daughter of a well known Admiral.”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes, “Why is it always a damsel in distress?” she muttered. “I do hope you’re planning on punishment for her, Admiral. Because if my husband comes back with just a scratch, I will put her in a cell myself.”

 

“That is why I don’t plan on telling you her name,” he shook his head. “I’ll keep you posted on what I get from Kirk and from other ships in the area. Security and Communications put strict contact limits, so if you try to call and it doesn’t go through, don’t panic.”

 

“That’s easier said than done, Sir,” she said. “How bad is it? This place that they’re rescuing this idiot from?”

 

Pike sighed, “It’s Klingon,” he nodded. “But it’s also something else.. something that I can’t even make sense of myself.”

 

Just then, Mila came running into the kitchen shouting. “Mummy! Mummy! Can Ah have juice?!” she cried, before turning her attention to Pike. “Uh oh.”

 

He smiled, “You must be Mila,” he said. “I’ve been told that you have a keen interest in engineering.”

 

Mila nodded, “Ah’m going to be like my Daddy!” she beamed, setting her hands on her hips. “And when Ah’m older, we’re going to work together on Uncle Jim’s boat!”

 

“Mila baby, could you go in the other room?” Hannah asked, as the five year old shook her head. “Just for a few minutes!”

 

“But Mummy!” she whined, stomping her foot as her mother glared. “Bye Mister!” she waved to Pike, before rushing out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Hannah shook her head. “Once you mention engineering to her, she goes on and on about the career she plans on having.”

 

Pike smiled, “It’s good that she has an interest in something though,” he shrugged. “She’ll make for a fine engineer one day. “

 

Hannah nodded, “I better get her juice cup ready, before she comes storming back in here.” she sighed, pushing the chair back from the table.

 

“I need to head back to my office and see if there’s any updates,” Pike stood from his seat as well. “I’ll make sure to keep in contact with you at all times, Hannah.”

 

“If.. If anything happens to them,” she started, as Pike paused in the doorway of the kitchen. “I want the name.”

 

“Hanna-“ he started, before she cut him off.

 

“I want a name, Admiral,” she said through clenched teeth. “Because if this woman gets my family killed, I’m going after hers.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by since Pike’s surprise visit and Hannah was growing restless. The kids had gone completely mad by that point, throwing temper tantrums and fighting with one another, all while crying about Scotty.

 

“AH WANT DADDY!!!” Mila screamed, as Hannah dragged her down the hall to her bedroom for time out. “DADDY!!! DADDY!!!!”

 

Between housework and weekly checkups with the OBGYN, Hannah waited as patiently as she could near the console, hoping and dreading for the call that would give her any indication that her husband and friends were all right. It had been twelve hours since Starfleet Command lost contact with the _Enterprise_ after falling out of warp.

 

Nearing a full blown panic attack, Hannah managed to rip apart the entire refrigerator, scrubbing the shelves down with bleach, before tossing out half the contents that covered the table and countertops. Then she baked several trays of various cookies, along with shortbread biscuits that both Scotty and Mila adored; much to her children’s happiness. As they munched away on baked goods and slurped down glasses of milk, Hannah locked herself in the food pantry and cried.

 

“Mummmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!!” Mila shouted one morning, as Hannah sat upstairs in the master bedroom. “MUMMMYYYYY!”

 

“WHAT MILA?!”

 

The constant screaming from both Mila and Ian had finally gotten to her. She needed Scotty home, not only for her sake but also for theirs.

 

“THE COMPUTER IS BEEEPING!”

 

Hannah dropped the folded up pillowcase and quickly, as her belly would allow it, moved down the stairs to the living room. Sure enough, as she reached the console on the desk, the red light was indeed flashing. Fiddling with the controls, Hannah pulled up the message with a time stamp but no location and waited for it to download.

 

“Hannah!”

 

The sight of her husband’s face brought tears to her eyes, as he beamed into the camera. “You stupid idiot,” she shook her head, as he continued to speak.

 

“…..we should be home verra soon and Ah can’t wait, because Ah will never do this again!” Scotty shook his head. “Ah’m so sorry for makin’ yeh worry, but yeh know how serious Starfleet can be.”

 

Mila came rushing into the room, “Are yeh talking to Daddy?” she asked, trying to climb onto the chair. “Daddy?!”

 

“Shh Mila,” Hannah pulled her up so that she was resting on her knee, “It’s just a recorded message from him. He’s going to be home very soon, sweetheart.”

 

“YAYYYY!!” Mila screeched. “Mummy! I need ta make drawings and yeh need to make more shortbread!!”

 

Hannah smiled as the little girl rushed about, pulling the basket of art crafts across the room. “MUM!” she scolded, before dumping the basket over onto the floor.

 

Turning back to the screen, frozen with Scotty’s image, Hannah managed to release a shaky sigh and pulled herself up off the chair. He was coming home and he was alive. 


	5. Chapter 5

The entrance shuttle port was loud and crowded, as civilians waited for their loved ones to return. Pike managed to get them through security and closer to the shuttle dock, where Starfleet personnel and a few other Admirals waited.

 

“I’ll let him go home with you guys,” Pike said, as they waited under the shade from the sun. “But I want him to come by the office tomorrow morning for debriefing.”

 

Hannah nodded as the kids ran about, “Yes, Sir,” she nodded. “Mila Leigh! Ian Josiah! Get over here!”

 

The kids quickly rushed to her, making Pike chuckle. “Are they always this restless?” he asked.

 

“You have no idea,” she muttered, shaking her head. “If Scotty even hints at traveling again for Kirk, I will make sure he never sees the light of day again.”

 

Twenty minutes had gone by before the shuttles could be spotted in the sky, sweeping down past the Golden Gate Bridge and circling low before coming in for a landing. Hannah held the kids back, as the shuttles landed into place and shut down.

  
“If you two don’t stop it, you’ll be grounded!” she warned, as Mila squirmed.

 

The first shuttle unloaded, it’s passengers’ mostly wounded crewmembers that needed immediate passage to the hospital. Hannah kept her eyes on them, praying that none of them were of her closest friends or Scotty.

 

“I think that’s them!” Ian exclaimed, pointing to another shuttle as the doors slid open.

 

Sure enough, Hannah spotted Hikaru and Chekov stepping out into the bright sunlight, followed by Nyota and Spock. “Auntie Ny!” Mila squealed.

 

Leonard stepped out next, turning back to snap at someone, when Kirk came out behind him.

 

“Bones, you’re on solid ground now!” she heard him laugh, before he turned around to peep back into the shuttle.

 

A few seconds later, she caught sight of the familiar red shirt and heard the Scottish brogue yelling at Kirk to hurry up and move it.

 

“DADDYYYY!!!” Mila screamed, pulling her hand out of Hannah’s, as she rushed through the crowd.

  
“MILA!!” she shouted, as she let go of Ian’s hand. “Go and make sure she doesn’t get hurt!”

 

Ian quickly went after her, as heads turned to watch the two children running through the small crowd. Hannah moved behind, walking as fast as she could, without falling. Finally, giving up from overexertion, Hannah watched as her husband fell to his knees and two little bodies crashed into him.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!!” Mila cried, as he hugged her tightly.

 

“Look at yeh!” he exclaimed. “Yeh’ve gotten bigger! The both of yeh!”

 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how anxious he was,” Nyota sighed, as she stepped up next to her friend. “He was the first person down in the shuttle bay, as the ship docked and was screaming at Jim to move his ass.”

 

Hannah laughed, “I don’t blame him,” she shook her head, before pulling her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re all back.”

 

Nyota hugged her tightly, “Me too,” she nodded, her voice tight with emotion. “As soon as we finish with debriefing, we’re all getting together and having dinner.”

 

With promises to call one another, Spock led Nyota to a waiting hovercar, and Hannah turned to watch Scotty moving towards her with the kids.

 

“Mummy’s been really said,” Ian said, as he held Scotty’s hand.

 

Mila nodded, “Daddy! Yeh have to kiss her and tell her yer sorry,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Flowers too!”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Ah promise to do all of that,” he said, keeping his eyes on Hannah, as they moved closer.

 

“Put me down!” Mila wiggled. “Yeh have to do it right!”

 

Setting her down, Scotty stepped around the children and took the three short steps before grabbing Hannah. Without a second thought of who was around, he pulled her into a deep kiss and held her tightly against his body. Hannah could hear the blood pumping in her ears, along with Mila’s giggling and a wolf-whistle in the distance.

 

Wrapping her arms around him, Hannah held onto him tightly as the kissed deepened. “Ah will never do this again,” Scotty finally said, once they pulled away. “God, Ah missed yeh.”

 

“I missed you too,” she gasped, a little breathless from the kiss. “You ever do this again and I’ll kill you.”

 

Scotty snorted, “Ah missed that too,” he nodded. “The threats of bodily harm and a early death.”

 

“Daddy! You gotta tell her yeh love her!” Mila bounced on her toes. “Do it!”

 

Hannah giggled as he blushed, “Mila, don’t sass talk your Daddy,” Leonard said, as he and Jim passed by. “It’s not very lady like, little miss.”

  
Mila stuck her tongue out at him, which made Jim cackle in pleasure as Leonard grumbled. “Please tell me we can go home,” Scotty begged, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Pike is letting you off the hook for today,” she said. “But you need to go in tomorrow morning.”

 

“In that case,” he kissed her again. “Let’s go home.” 


	6. Chapter 6

That night, the family kept close to one another. They cooked dinner together, ate together and sat together in the den. By eight, they’d decided that it was time for the kids to get ready for bed. Ian took his shower in their bathroom, while they bathed Mila together.

 

“Are yeh going to leave again?” Mila asked, as Scotty washed the shampoo out of her hair.

 

“No,” he shook his head. “Ah’m not leaving yeh’s again for a long time.”

 

Mila smiled, “Good!” she said, pushing her duck around the mountains of soap. “Because yeh need to show me how to build a rocket for my dollies!”

 

Once the kids were dressed in their pajamas, they camped out the master bedroom between Hannah and Scotty, who took turns reading a story. Once they were out cold to the world, Scotty carefully picked them up one at a time and tucked them into their beds.

 

“Ah need to shower,” he said, once he stepped back into the bedroom. “Ah smell like a walking garbage disposal.”

 

Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, “You smell fine to me,” she whispered.

 

“Yeh want to hop in with me?” he grinned. “Ah’m not ready to let yeh go yet.”

 

“Hmm, that’s very tempting,” she sighed, as he kissed her cheek. “How about I make up the bed, turn the heat up and wait for you out here?”

 

Scotty nodded, “Give me five minutes,” he begged, kissing her on the mouth. “Then you’ll have my full attention.”

 

Grabbing a clean set of pajamas, Scotty quickly dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hannah fixed up the blanket, grabbing an old quilt down from the top shelf of the closet, before stepping out into the hall to turn up the heater. Double-checking on the kids, who were both nestled in their beds, Hannah slipped back into the bedroom and changed into her own pajamas.

 

“Look at yeh,” Scotty whistled, as she pulled the blankets down on her side of the bed. “Yer dressed for a vacation to Delta Vega.”

 

She chuckled as she slipped under the sheets and heavy blankets, resting her head on the pillows. “It’s been cold at night,” she pouted, as he climbed under the blankets next to her. “Now that you’re home, I wont have to layer up so much.”

 

Scotty snickered as he ordered the lights off, pulling Hannah into his arms. “I’ve been mighty cold too,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I forgot how cold the ship could be at night.”

 

“It’s a shame that we’re in the middle of a nasty winter,” Hannah mumbled, wrapping her leg around his. “I miss the summer.”

 

“Yeh just miss wearing that teeny bikini,” he snorted. “The one that doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

 

Hannah snickered, “I think it was that bikini that got us into this predicament,” she sighed, as his hand came down to rest on her belly. “Kicking up a storm, this one.”

 

Right on cue, the swift kicks and nudges pressed against Scotty’s hand, as the baby rolled around in its rapidly shrinking space. He winced as Hannah groaned in discomfort, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

 

“One more month,” he said, rubbing her belly. “Then yeh can sleep like the bed hog that yer known as.”

 

“One more month and we’re shutting this baby factor down for a while,” she muttered. “At least until the kids are a bit older.”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Aye,” he nodded. “Whatever yeh want, Han. Whatever yeh want.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Scotty had to bribe Mila to let him out the front door, running late for his meeting with Admiral Pike.

 

“No Daddy! No!” she cried, latching onto the leg of his pants. “Don’t leave me!”

 

“Mila, love,” he knelt down in front of her. “Ah have to see Admiral Pike for a little while. You remember Admiral Pike, right?”

 

Mila nodded, “But Daddy! Ah don’t want yeh to go!” she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Please?”

 

Hannah watched from staircase, as she sat on the steps. “Why don’t you go with him?” she suggested. “I’m sure Admiral Pike’s secretary won’t mind if she sits there.”

 

Scotty hesitated at the thought, knowing that Mila would end up getting into trouble somehow. “Ah don’t know…”

 

“Mila,” Hannah called out, as the five-year-old turned to look at her. “If you go with Daddy and sit outside Admiral Pike’s office, will you be good?”

 

She nodded, “Ah’ll be good!” she exclaimed. “Ah promise!”

 

“You can bring your PADD with your learning games,” Hannah said. “Go get your shoes and your coat, Mila. And hurry so Daddy doesn’t get in trouble."

 

Zooming out of the room, Hannah turned to Scotty and sighed. “Just let her go with you and then afterwards you can get that silly fruit smoothie she likes so much. The one from _Starry Cafe._ ”

He nodded, "She can go with me today, but Ah'm drawing the line when it comes to work," he warned. "Ah cannot have her trailing after me when Ah'm working. It's too dangerous for a little girl!"

 

“Ah’m ready!” Mila shouted as she ran back out into the hall, dressed in her winter garb and clutching her PADD in one hand and her stuffed turtle in the other. “Can we go now?”

 

“Yes,” Scotty chuckled, tweaking her nose. “We can go.”

  
Grabbing his own jacket, Scotty picked up his PADD and the keys to the hovercar off the hall table and pulled the front door open. “Do yeh need me to get anything at the store?” he asked, as Hannah smiled at them.

 

She shook her head, “You two have fun and be good, Mila.”

 

“Ah’ll call yeh as soon as Ah get out,” he promised, as Mila waited on the porch. “Be good.”

 

“I’m always good,” Hannah winked, waving at him.

 

Scotty shook his head and chuckled, pulling the door shut behind him as he stepped out into the chilly winter morning.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting dragged on for an hour, as Scotty re-told the events that sent the _Enterprise_ on a mad chase to save Admiral Marcus’s daughter from an unknown group of rebels, whom allied with the Klingons. On top of the successful and dangerous rescue mission, Scotty reported on all the finished repairs that he’d worked on for six weeks.

 

“So,” Admiral Pike sighed, as he sat back in his seat. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back up?”

 

“Yes, Sir,’ Scotty nodded. “Ah’m sure. Ah cannot leave now, especially with Hannah due in a month and the kids being a nervous wreck.”

 

Pike nodded, “That explains why your daughter is out there with my secretary, correct?”

 

Scotty nodded and smiled sheepishly, “She’s a wee bit of a Daddy’s girl,” he shrugged. “My little partner in crime, that one.”

 

“She’s expressed great interest in engineering,” Pike smiled. “And wanting to work with you on her Uncle Jim’s boat.”

 

“Ah can’t even begin to tell yeh how mad Hannah was when Mila expressed her desires,” he chuckled. “She was two and Ah couldn’t keep her out of the basement when Ah worked. Hannah found us down there hooking one of her dollie’s to electrical wires to make it walk.”

 

Pike laughed, shaking his head. “I can see why,” he sighed. “But if she ends up being anything like you, then she’ll be an extraordinary engineer in the future.”

 

They could hear giggling out in the lobby, which meant that Mila was dazzling the young cadet with her charms. Mila, the social butterfly who was always so blunt in her observations, had a way with people.

 

“Well,” Pike nodded. “I think staying here is a good idea, Scotty. I had no intention on sending you guys out like that, but Marcus was irate down here when he learned it was Carol.”

 

“No worries,” Scotty shook his head. “If it were my child, Ah’d do the same thing. Though, Ah would send the whole fleet to find her.”

 

Pike nodded, “I would too,” he agreed. “I’ll send your report in with the others and hopefully Komack and Barnett will get off our asses about this and you can spend time with the kids and Hannah before the baby comes.”

 

Both men stood up, making their way towards the door. “You know,” Scotty said, as the door opened. “We’re having a dinner party thing this weekend. A kind of “Yeh didn’t die so let’s eat and drink everything,” kind of party. Yer more than welcomed to come by!”

 

“I’d like that,” Pike nodded. “It’s been ages since I’ve enjoyed the company of those who weren’t old like myself.”

  
“Daddy! Are yeh done now?” Mila asked, as she waved her turtle around in the air. “Hi Mister!”

 

Pike smiled, “Hello Mila,” he chuckled. “Are you glad that your Dad’s home?”

 

She nodded, her eyes lighting up like stars. “Oh yes,” she beamed. “Daddy and Ah are going to build a rocket for my dollies!”

 

“You are?” Pike gasped, as Scotty chuckled. “Where are you going to send them?”

 

Mila giggled and shrugged, “To dollie-land!” she bounced on her toes. “So they can bring more dollies back for me to play with!”

 

Pike looked over at Scotty and chuckled, “I wish you great luck with her,” he whispered. “She’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

 

“Ah wonder which one of us she got that from,” Scotty snorted, helping Mila back into her coat. “Yeh ready to go?”

 

“Yes! Can we get a smoothie?” she asked, as he pulled on his own jacket.

 

Scotty ruffled her curly hair, “Yer Mum said yeh like those,” he snorted. “If yeh keep drinkin’ those things, yer gonna turn into a smoothie!”

 

Mila giggled, “We’ll see yeh Saturday?” Scotty asked, as Pike nodded. “Seven-thirty!”

 

“Bye Mister!” Mila waved, as Scotty picked up her PADD from the chair.

 

“Bye Mila!” Pike smiled, waving as the Scott’s made their way out the door.

 

“Daddy, can yeh pick me up?” Mila asked, as they started towards the lifts. “Squiggy and Ah don’t like the floor.”

 

Scotty chuckled and scooped her up into his arms, “Yer getting too big for me to carry,” he said, as the lift doors opened.

 

Pike shook his head and turned to his secretary, who giggled. “She’s very cute, Admiral,” Zola smiled. “Lieutenant Commander Scott taught her well! She showed me six different ways to reboot a computer and how _she_ would take a PADD apart and put it all back together.”

 

“Oh dear,” Pike snorted as he turned to head back into his office. “I have a feeling that Scotty wasn’t the only one to teach her these things. Her parents are close friends with Kirk.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week went in a blur, as Scotty spent the rest of his free time with the kids and Hannah. The weather went south, brining rain and icy conditions which kept them in the house; but it didn't matter much, especially when Hannah took every opportunity to rest. With Mila expressing great concern on the idea of Scotty leaving again, he spent hours with her; drawing pictures, watching kiddie holo-vids and building the coveted rocket for her dollies in the basement.

  
“Do yeh think it’ll make it to dollie-land and back?” she asked, as Scotty hooked the wiring up to a mini data chip.

 

“Ah don’t know,” he admitted. “Ah supposed it should get them all there and back.” 

Mila giggled from her spot on his lap and watched as each wire was carefully placed in its correct spot. “Ah can’t wait to fix everything on Uncle Jim’s boat,” she said, resting her head back against his chest. "Ah want to make it go faster, Daddy! Make Uncle Spock's eyebrows go up even more!" 

 

He chuckled, “Which wont be for a long while,” he said, letting the mini-data chip run through the program. “How about we get something to eat and check on yer Mum? She’s been asleep for a while and Ah think we should make her something to eat.”

 

“Kay!”

 

Standing up, Scotty shifted her onto his hip and started up the stairs. Coming out of they basement, they could hear Ian in the den playing a holo-game.

 

“All yer brother does these days, is play that ridiculous game,” Scotty shook his head, as he and Mila made their way into the kitchen. “At least yeh like to read and help yer old man out around the house.”

 

“That’s because yer my Daddy,” she said, as he set her down. “And Ah’m supposed to do what yeh say because yer Daddy!”

 

Scotty went to the refrigerator and started taking things out for sandwiches, “And if Ah wasn’t yer, Daddy?”

 

Mila shook her head frantically, “Oh no!” she exclaimed. “Ah would be very sad!”

 

He turned around and saw the look on her face-horror- and mentally kicked himself for saying such things to a five year old. Setting the cold cut packets down on the counter, Scotty picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeh don’t have to worry about a thing, Mila,” he promised. “Ah’m not going anywhere for a long, long time. Yer stuck with me.”

 

She hung onto him tightly, as if she were afraid that he would suddenly vanish. “When yeh went to Uncle Jim’s boat, Ah had bad dreams,” she said, as he held her. “Yeh never came back because the monsters took yeh away and Ah cried forever and ever.”

 

“Oh love,” he shook his head. “Nobody is going to take me away from yeh.”

 

Mila nodded, “How about we make yeh a nice, yummy sandwich, and we go check on yer Mum?” he offered. “If she’s too tired to eat, then we can watch a holo-vid in yer room.”

 

“A princess one?” she asked,

 

Scotty chuckled, “Whichever one yeh want,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Ah love yeh, Mila bean.”

 

She giggled, “Ah love yeh, too.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

On Saturday, the Scott’s opened up their home to their close friends. Over the years, they became more of a family; taking part in witnessing weddings, births and taking the next steps of their personal and professional lives. While it was a rainy, cold day, it didn’t stop the doorbell from ringing on and off and Scotty greeted each guest with a smile and a hug.

 

“Mila, can you tell Daddy that he needs to set the table?” Hannah asked, as she stood by the stove. “And send your Auntie Ny in for me.”

The little girl climbed off the chair and raced out of the room, “Daddy! Daddy!” she shouted. “Auntie Ny!”

 

A few minutes later, both Scotty and Nyota came into the kitchen, Mila trailing close behind them. “Mila, yeh want to help me set the table?” Scotty asked, moving to the cabinet that housed the “fancier” dish wear for special occasions.

 

“What do you need?” Nyota asked, moving to the stove. “Here, you take a seat and let me do this. You’ve been running around in here all day from what Scotty’s told me.”

 

“Ny, I can stir a pot of sauce,” Hannah protested, as Nyota took the wooden spoon from her.

 

Scotty set a plate down on the table, “Han, take a break,” he begged. “Ah’ll get yeh a glass of juice and yeh relax.”

 

Mila set a fork down next to a dish and nodded, “Mum, can yeh fold the nappies? Ah don’t know how to.”

 

Hannah sighed, defeated, and nodded. “Okay,” she nodded, grabbing the package of napkins off the counter. “But I need you to count them out for me, Mila. We need to have enough for everyone!”

 

An hour later, the table had been fully set and everyone sat around it, chatting and passing bowls and plates around. Admiral Pike, the last to arrive, announced that Starfleet cleared them all for shore leave, after the entire Marcus fiasco.

 

“It’s a well deserved break,” he smiled, as the boys cheered. “Three weeks.”

 

“Daddy, does that mean yeh have to leave in three weeks?” Mila asked, looking up at him.

 

He shook his head, setting a small scoop of macaroni on her plate. “Ah’m not going anywhere, Mila,” he assured her for the hundredth time since returning home.

 

After dinner, to which the boys and Nyota cleaned up the table and put away the food, they all dispersed around the house. Ian, Hikaru and Pavel went into the den to play a holo-game, while Mila and Nyota went upstairs to play with dollies.

 

“I’m going to relax in the den, “Hannah said, as Scotty and Leonard started mixing up drinks. “Don’t make a lot of noise and don’t break anything.”

 

He kissed her softly, “We’ll be good,” he grinned. “Take yer juice and relax, love.”

 

Hannah gave him a tired smile, picking up her glass off the counter. “When your ready for cake, come get me.”

 

“Aye,” he nodded, kissing her cheek. “Go on and rest, lass. Ah’ll save yeh the biggest piece!”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I am so relieved that you were here to witness this,” Hannah sighed, as she shifted against the pillows. “Otherwise, I would’ve gone through a black hole and killed you.”

 

Scotty snorted from the end of the bed, “Ah would neva miss something like this,” he shook his head. “Not in a million years.”

 

The bundle in his arms let out an array of noises, tiny fists beating up and down in the process.

 

“Shhh, my wee one,” Scotty whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on baby’s forehead. “Yeh need yer sleep.”

 

Erik Camden Scott weighed a little over seven pounds, when he made his surprise arrival just three weeks shy of his due date. It was the quickest and easiest bought of labor and delivery that Hannah experienced out of all three of her pregnancies; much to her joy. Through it all, as she went through the routine of screeching and pushing, Hannah was relieved that Scotty had been here at her side through it all.

 

“Hmmm, we need to send McCoy a nice bottle of bourbon for rushing out here to deliver him,” she yawned, as a nurse came in to check on her. “The one Jim always gets him for his birthday and for Christmas.”

 

“The man deserves a medal for cutting his vacation a day short,” Scotty snorted, as he shifted Erik in his arms. “That man loves babies.”

 

Hannah sighed, “Maybe he and Jim will have their own,” she said, thanking the nurse. “But I don’t know how Jim would be around a baby that’s his own.”

 

Scotty stood up from his spot and picked up the bottle from the table, “Ah think babies are wonderful,” he smiled, as Erik latched onto the nipple. “Perfect little angels.”

 

“Until they keep you up all night,” Hannah smirked, as Scotty walked around slowly with the baby. “Hmmm, you look good with a baby.”

 

He looked up at her, blushing slightly at the comment. “Oi, don’t start with the mushy comments. Yeh can’t do anything for six weeks, unless McCoy says otherwise.”

 

She giggled, “What a shame,” she said, shaking her head. “Come here! I want you to sit here next to me, that way I can look at him.”

 

Scotty nodded and made his way back over to the hospital bed, big enough for the entire family if they wanted the older kids to spend the night, and carefully climbed in next to her.

 

“So,” Scotty sighed. “How many more of these wee ones can Ah sucker yeh into havin’?”

 

“Hmmm, maybe one more,” she smiled, as Erik began to nod off as he ate. “Yes. One more baby and that’s it. Maybe a girl?”

 

But Scotty shook his head, “Ah have my Mila and that’s the only girl, besides yeh, that Ah need,” he said. “Ah don’t want the lass to fight with someone of her own blood.”

 

“But she’s the only girl,” Hannah whined, as Erik released the nipple; his lips smacking before settling into a pout. “She’s going to be out numbered!”

 

“Mila is capable of handling herself,” Scotty said, as he shifted Erik from his arms to his shoulder, patting his back lightly. “Soon, she’ll be bossing Ian around at her bek and call.”

 

Hannah snorted, “That’s true,” she nodded. “I’m tired.”

 

Scotty chuckled as he patted Erik’s back, “Yeh just had a baby, lass,” he said softly. “Yer pain medication is wearing off now, huh?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “What time did Jim say he was brining the kids over?”

 

“No later than ten,” he said, as Erik burped. “So yeh have sixteen hours to sleep, while Erik and Ah bond over here.”

 

Once Hannah was tucked in and wearing the wool socks that Scotty’s mother sent during their first winter on Earth after their five-year mission, Scotty picked the newborn up out of the plastic cart and settled on the recliner near the window. Making sure he was wrapped up and snug as a bug, Scotty watched as he drifted in and out of sleep; the hospital pages going off every few minutes startled him out of drowsiness.

 

“Shhh,” Scotty whispered, his hand rubbing his tiny, blanket-clad, back. “Soon, we’ll be home and yeh can sleep in yer new crib. Mila and Ian helped decorate yer new room, so yeh bet yer little button nose that it’s homey.”

 

Erik cooed, his little legs squirming in the cocoon of his blanket, looking up at his father with wide eyes. “Ah’m so glad you waited until Ah was home,” Scotty smiled. “When Ah was up there in the stars, chasing after the bad guys with yer Uncle Jim, Ah was so worried that Ah’d never get to see yeh.”

 

He shifted in the recliner, wincing as his joints cracked after hours of standing and pacing. “Maybe Mila and Ah can sucker you into engineering,” he chuckled. “We need another set of hands, since yer brother wants to be a Captain.”

 

As the baby fell asleep, his little thumb nestled in his mouth, Scotty yawned and held him close. “Yer gonna be a good lad,” he sighed, pressing a light kiss to his head. “Ah can see it already, Erik.”

 

 


End file.
